True Confessions
by moshpitqueen
Summary: [Last of three] The time for revelations have come. [Lizwin]


**AN: Alrighty, this is the final part of all those Lizwin stories I've written. :)**

**I'm planning to work on a long Lizwin story next. I'm not sure if I can do it yet (with school and all) but that little plot has been stuck in my head for months now.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

_**True Confessions**_

The games closet.

For Marti, it was the room where all her toys and board games are hidden. And several of Casey's perfumes that she'd stolen for her 'potions'.

For Derek, it's where he first kissed Samantha Allen, Kristin Wellington, Gillian Fuller... well, you get the picture.

But for Lizzie and Edwin, it's a whole different story.

Everyone was busy that Saturday. George and Nora where up and about with cleaning, Casey was in her room studying (surprise, surprise), and Derek and Marti were in the basement playing Marti's game of choice: dressing up Smerek.

No one paid any attention to the games closet.

Inside, Lizzie sat quietly beside Edwin, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What do you think they'll do if they find out?" Lizzie asked him. Edwin didn't have to ask who she was referring to.

He shrugged. "They'll probably freak out."

Lizzie looked at him. "Well, not all of them. Derek knows."

Edwin didn't really feel comfortable that Derek knew about them, but he was surprised his brother was actually cool about it. Or rather, he didn't tell George and Nora what's been really going on.

"Couldn't we just tell them?" Lizzie suggested, as if she read his mind. Edwin looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Hardly a joking time," Lizzie replied flatly. "Now?"

"No!" Edwin protested. He stood up. "We can't tell them! Well, we'll tell them _someday_, but not now."

Lizzie stood up, too. She laced her fingers around Edwin's, and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not looking forward to it either. But it's now or never." She opened the door.

"Wait."

Edwin's hand was still holding her. "Whatever happens today, promise nothing will change?"

Lizzie gave him a smile that he always daydreams about when he was in class.

"I promise."

* * *

Edwin stared at George and Nora's dumbstruck faces. 

Finally, after like an eternity, George mustered to speak, "You two? But... _how_? When?" He glanced at his wife, who seemed to be at lost for words, and the shocked expression still lingered on her face.

Lizzie sighed. "We're not really sure, but it happened."

"Oh my God." The faintly words camed from Nora. She cleared her throat. "Are you two sure about this?"

They both nodded. George and Nora looked at each other, as if silently communicating.

"We figured it's best to tell you now," Edwin interjected.

"I'll say," Nora muttered. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Derek," they both said at the same time.

"Your brother knows about this?" George exclaimed. As if on cue, Derek came out of the basement, wearing a frilly pink dress and a face packed with makeup.

"SMARTI! I QUIT BEING YOUR PRINCESS!" he shouted downward. "Goddammit," he muttered, then he stopped when he saw that his parents were looking at him sternly.

"I didn't do it," Derek said quickly, holding both his hands up. He smudged some of the makeup on his face and started to make his way to his room.

"Just a moment, young man," said George. "Get in here."

Derek slowly stepped into the living room. "Look, whatever it is, I had _nothing_ to do with it--" He noticed Lizzie and Edwin sitting across from his dad and stepmom. "You guys told them?" he said casually.

"Yeah," Lizzie mumbled.

"Apparently, you knew about it, too," said Nora, the composure finally returning to her voice. "And you didn't say anything."

"Hey, it's their business, not mine," Derek replied as he put his arms around his brother. "Right, Ed?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well." George cleared his throat. "I suppose there's nothing we can do to change your minds? Look, I'm not against it, it was just..."

"A huge surprise?" Derek finished for him.

"Yes," Nora sighed, then went to Lizzie. "Honey, do what you want to be happy, alright?" Lizzie hugged her mom. George did the same to Edwin.

"Thanks for understanding," said Lizzie. She and Edwin held hands again.

Derek grinned. "Oh, the PDA begins."

"Hey!" Marti bounced in from the basement. "Why are Edwin and Lizzie holding hands?" Lizzie blushed.

George tried to think of something temporary to tell to Marti. "Um... because... uh... brothers and sisters care for each other, Marti. That's why." Nora gave him a thumbs-up.

"Oh." Then Marti started jumping on the couch.

"I want Casey and Derek to hold hands!" she shouted. Derek rolled his eyes. "Cute, Smarti." Then went up to his room.

Edwin leaned closer to Lizzie. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if _that_ actually happens."

Lizzie smirked. "Agreed."

**_The End_**

* * *

**Or is it? lol. **

** I couldn't resist putting in a little Dasey. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Let me know what you guys think! And thanks for reading:D**


End file.
